COMPETITION
by smileysteph
Summary: He's the golden boy. With looks of a movie star, a voice of an angel, everyone worships him. I don't hate him. I really don't. After all, I've only shared one word with the boy. But being forced to tutor him, I might just find a reason to do so. He drives me crazy. I say white, he says black. I know I'm right, he says I'm wrong. Well if he wants competition then let the games begin
1. Austin Flipping Moon!

**_*~COMPETITION~*_**

* * *

**_CH. 1: Austin Flipping Moon!_**

* * *

It's just one of those days, you know? The clock ticks louder than usual, making time go slower. The teacher's dull voice seems to make the skeleton in the science department more alive than she is. The lack of concentration from my classmates only adds on to the illusion that I AM in a prison.

To be honest I thought my junior year would be more... captivating. I expected it to be more amusing. Instead I'm still trying to figure out why people think that getting drunk is cool. I mean what's the fun in that? Waking up with hangover the next day?

"Wait, so where did the number four come from again?" The same person asks for the hundredth time.

I roll my eyes as I take my iPod out. I don't understand why calculus gets compared to a foreign language. If these people would pay attention for at least five seconds, they would understand that the number four was given to them in the word problem.

I look through my playlists until I reach my favorite one. As soon as I hear the first beat of the song my foot starts tapping along with it. Suddenly I feel like I can survive this prison for at least one more day. I just need to hang in until I get my acceptance letter from MNYU.

Nobody knows this but I applied for early admission. Which means I get to leave school one year earlier to attend my university. Of course I'm terrified at the thought of being rejected, but I've worked too hard on this that rejection is not an option.

I close my eyes as I lose myself completely in Adele. I love her music. From the lyrics to the beat, she's just amazing. I'm humming to the tune when my relaxation comes to a halt as an obnoxious voice mutes my music, "Sorry for being late but I had to drop off my little sister at her school."

I open my eyes to see what the world would consider the golden boy. With the looks of a movie star, the voice of an angel, and let's not forget his talent in hockey, everyone falls on their knees for him. I don't hate him. I really don't. After all, I've only shared one word with the boy. But he's not the gullible boy from freshmen year. He's completely changed. And I don't blame him at all for wanting more from life, but did he have to get so damn annoying?

I get slightly irritated as the teacher excuses him from another tardy once again. If it was anybody else she would have totally given them a detention but our school's pride depends on our hockey team. And what's our hockey team without their captain? Nothing; this makes her excuse him from whatever punishment he should be getting. I roll my eyes in frustration as I see a cocky smile form on his face. He knows the effect he has on people and uses it to his advantage. He doesn't care if he hurts them or not. As long as he gets what he wants, everything is fine.

And this is another reason why he irritates me so easily: he's just too conceited. I mean I'm not going to lie. He does have a few things to brag about, but after a while, hearing him talk about himself all the time isn't really an interesting conversation to have.

"Hey there Freaky Genius Girl!" he impudently shouts to the girl in front of me while taking the seat behind me.

I have no clue why he picks on her. All I know is that it always ends up frustrating the hell out of me whether he knows it or not. I mean is it really necessary for him to be so cruel to her? I guess it had to do something along the lines when the opinions of everyone else seemed to matter more than his. I let out an inaudible groan before I go back to my music, turning up the volume twice as loud.

I'm just glad that I have never been teased by him. In fact I thank the lord for only letting me cross paths with him one time in these past three years. I wonder if he ever found out that I am actually smarter than anyone in the school, if he would treat me the same way he treats that poor girl, Adrianna. Of course Austin has to find someone to make fun of. It just goes with his personality as he gets people to join his game of teasing. It wouldn't be hilarious if he was the only person doing it.

I'm tapping obnoxiously on my desk to the beat of the song. With nothing better to do, I might as well entertain myself. Normally I would be writing in my songbook but something about the idea of writing my most intimate thoughts in the same room as Austin Moon doesn't seem right. Instead I lose myself in my music when I feel something hitting my head. I try to ignore it but when I feel it again and again and again, I can't help but be annoyed. I turn around to look at him and all he does is tell me to duck so he can hit Adrianna with his paper airplane.

I look at him with disbelief. He doesn't even stop to acknowledge me besides giving me a three second warning before aiming at Adrianna's head again. Shaking my head I try to mind my own business for as long as I can but then he does it. I feel something wet and gooey on my head. And when I reach up to take it out, I cringe from knowing that it's a paper spit ball. I know he can tell that he's hit me but as soon as I'm done taking out the spit ball that he misplaced on my head, I know that the next spit ball is aimed at my head... on purpose. There's only so much I can handle. I can hear him get ready to hit me again when I turn around to grab the straw out of his mouth and yell in an enraged voice, "Will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Miss Dawson!" I hear my teacher gasp.

The room gets silent as I feel everyone's stare burn a hole in my head. A few seconds later, hushed whispers are coming from all over the room and I can only start imagining the rumors. The joy of being Austin Moon's victim, guaranteed to be disturbed by everyone who worships the ground he walks on.

I want to shove him out of his chair as I see the same, overconfident smile playing across his mouth. I want to smack the dimples off his face, but from the teacher's tone, something tells me that I'm already in a deep hole.

I slowly undo my grip on the straw and turn around to face my consequence. Usually I can control myself... and I have never once in my life misbehaved like this. But from the look on the teacher's face it seems like she's just seen me murder someone cold heartedly. I'm biting on my lip, hard, as I try to slow down my heart rate.

"Yes Mrs. A," I use the sweetest, most gullible voice I can make; hoping that it will get me out of the consequence that she's thinking of.

The kids are starting to snicker and all of them are waiting for Mrs. A to say something. Her face is full of surprise as she tries to form words. This is the first time I have crossed the line in this class per say.

"We do not talk to our peers this way. Apologize and go to the principal's office!" She says in horror as if she just saw a delinquent preform a crime.

My mouth falls wide open. In my entire high school career I have never, ever, been sent to the principal's office. I'm Ally Dawson for God Sake! I'm the girl who people automatically assume has never told a lie. I have a GPA of 4.3 and I am in charge of our Community Service Honor Society. I've had threats to be sent but I have always managed to avoid _going._

"Mrs. A, I apologize for my outburst but don't you think it's a little too much to send me to the principal's office?" I ask in a worried voice.

I can hear a soft chuckle come from Austin as he sees me break down. I glare at him through the corner of my eyes, but something tells me if he could, he'd be eating popcorn with a medium sized coke as he watches the show. He just smirks at my direction as he sees me fumble with my words as I try to find a way out. He even chuckles at my reaction and all I can think besides the fact that my goody- two shoes reputation went down the drain is that Austin Moon is a selfish, conceited, jerk!

"Ally, I do not tolerate that kind of behavior. Please do as told and don't forget to apologize before you go," with that she turns her attention back to her lesson as I stay frozen in my desk.

I try to swallow down her words but they burn my throat. I'm going to my first meeting with the principal where I am not getting a prize. My mouth is slightly open from the situation and my eyes are a little bit bigger. I'm only brought back to reality when I hear his cruel voice whisper in my ear, "Cat got your tongue Darling?"

His tone sounds so sinister. Who needs scary movies when having him in your life is enough horror to give you a heart attack and make you go straight to heaven! I stay paralyzed and instead try to calm myself down. I know that all he wants to do is frustrate me more to make the consequence worse. That's his favorite thing to do… frustrate people.

I'm gathering my belongings when I hear him say, "Mrs. A, I am sure that Ally had no right to disrupt your class, especially when the lesson was getting so interesting…"

I freeze as the words escape from his mouth. I don't even think I can breathe as I hear him continue. _Really, I had no right to disrupt? I am interrupting her so called "intense teacher skills" with my screeches? I am being selfish as I only think about myself?_

I keep listening to the absurdities that Austin tells the teacher as he continues on with the list of me being an uncivilized person in society that was raised by a pack of wolves in a cave! For the love of pickles! He knows very well like anyone else that I have always been the one to enforce law and order. Since kindergarten I have been telling people to behave rules. If you don't believe me, since five years old I was telling people that eating in the classroom was not allowed.

He finally finishes his little speech of my life story with, "But I am pretty sure that, despite the fact she rudely disrupted your class, we should be good people and give her a second chance."

My mouth drops wide open as I hear his last comment that everyone seems to be in love with. The students all look at me with pity as they just nod in agreement with Austin. I turn to look at Mrs. A from Austin and when I see her agreeing with Austin I feel my temperature boil. Even more so when she says, "I suppose since you are of a caring soul, and one of the most respected students. So, on your behalf I will leave Ally free of her punishment."

Then she goes back to writing on the white board and I am left dumbfound thinking about what just happened. But he just had to push my button again. He just had to do it. I sit still as I try to organize my thoughts when I feel his breath on my skin and his lips brush my ear as he whispers, "So I saved you from going to the Principal's office. I will take your gratitude in the janitor's closet."

My eyes grow big from hearing the words of 'janitor's closet.' The combination of these two words and Austin only means one thing. And it's something that makes me blush like a tomato and stutter as if I am still learning how to talk. A blank expression is on my face when I turn to get a better look at him, I still doubt the absurd offer he proposed to me, but when I see him wink at me I feel like all hell broke loose.

I roughly grab my belongings, and my blank expression has changed to irritation as I stare Austin down. I am still at disbelief at his proposal. I even feel my cheeks getting a little bit warm as his words run through my head again. Standing up abruptly in the class, I say as best as I can, "I'd rather get punished by the principal than get saved by Austin Moon!"

I take firm steps as I make my way to the door. The teacher stares at me dumbfound as my classmates look like I just broke an unspoken law. Some girls even glare at me. I shake it off as I reach out to open the door. But as I'm about to turn the doorknob, Austin disrupts the class once again to tell me, "Ally, Darling, aren't you forgetting to tell me a heartfelt apology?"

I can already see the smug look on his face even though I have my back towards him. I can imagine his cheeky smile as he finds amusement with every little thing I decided to do. I slowly turn around to face him and when I see him wink at me with a smirk I know that I might possible become another victim of Austin Moon's childishness.

"Mrs. Dawson," I hear Mrs. A warn me in an edgy tone.

I ignore her as I take the image of Austin in. He looks victories as he waits for his apology. He even leans forward on his desk as he silently challenges me to say something. As I glare at him all I know is that I am going to give him his apology. But it's not any apology he wants to hear. Opening my mouth, I start to say, "Austin I am terribly sorry."

He runs his fingers through his hair as he indirectly tells the rest of our class that he's the boss. He looks like the king he thinks he is as he believes he's gotten me exactly where he wants me; acting like one of those zombies that are willing to do anything for him. Too bad he got a little bit too comfortable a little bit too soon.

"I am so sorry that you will never be mature for your age and most likely will have trouble functioning in the grown up world. But most of all, I am sorry that your ego is too big for you to even realize anything. Oh and next time, don't save me from any punishment you caused. Because I'd rather go down to the principal's office any day than spend a second with you in the janitor's closet!" I tell him in a fake cheery tone with a phony smile. I bat my eyes innocently at him and before I can get into any more trouble, I make a run for it.

As soon as I'm far away from the class room I slow down to catch my breath. I'm pissed off at Austin. Who the hell does he think he is to demand me to go to the janitor's closet with him? I mean, he does have a lot of experience with girls. I think he should know by now that his moves don't always work.

I walk down the lonely hallway slowly and wonder why the hell the school doesn't let me graduate already. I already have my graduation requirements done, and the entire faculty knows that I'm the next Einstein. Why do they make me suffer in this hell hole when I can be living life to the fullest at college?

As I turn the last corner that will lead me directly to the principal's office I see all the awards that the school has gotten. My picture and name are at least on half of them and there's my answer. The reason why they don't let me graduate right now is because I help their academic stats go up... Let's not forget the numerous awards that I give them too.

I roughly run my fingers through my hair as I look at the print in the door. What am I going to do now? I take a long look at the golden printed word that spells, "Principal's Office." I hope for the best and expect the worst as I take the last three steps to my doom.

I fight the urge to slam the door of the principal's office. It didn't go as bad as I expected but still, I'm not happy. He promised not to record this little incident but said that he couldn't let me go off with a warning because according to my record, I have never done anything out of hand so he thinks the school needs to discipline me now before I become a _"wild" _child.

Being easily fooled by Austin, I have a new duty to perform in school: team manager of the hockey team. I can remember the way that he told me this news. He sounded proud and boastful as he gave me my new job. He even explained to me the great honor I had of being able to support the school in one of its most amazing accomplishments. He went in every little detail from the fact that I will become more active with our school activities to the fact that I will have a new friend at the end of the season.

I literally had to stop myself from gagging at the idea that hockey is a great accomplishment. Let alone when he started talking about Austin. I'm stomping my way to my second period when I bump into the person that I least want to see.

"Well look what we have here."


	2. Confrontations

**_CH. 2: Confrontations_**

* * *

Automatically I curse myself for being caught up in my own world. I keep my eyes shut; not wanting to see his face more than necessary. Hearing his voice always brings a mixture of emotions. There's always the reminiscing of the innocent, shy boy who bumped into me on our first day of high school. Then there's the cold truth that only makes a visible frown form on my face. Plus the frustration that he always manages to make me feel.

His voice is the last thing I want to hear. I'd rather be deaf than have to hear his voice. It only screams at me how much of a douche bag he is. The cruel tone he always makes sure to use, the way his lips naturally form a sinister grin, and his devilish eyes; they all let me know that the boy I thought he might have been never existed. He is no longer my classmate that used to sit three seats down from me in our freshmen homeroom. He's just somebody that _I thought I knew_.

I open my eyes to see that he has his posse following him. The cool kids as the school would label them. In my opinion they're just jerks and douche bags. Every single one of them is a zombie for Austin with the exception of Dez.

Dez doesn't embarrass people like Austin and the rest of his crew. We have never even met and yet I can tell that he has more brains than Austin and his crew to have the decency to treat anyone as a person. Every now and then he'll try to stop them if he is around, but right now luck is not on my side. I sometimes wonder how someone so sweet as Dez could be around the devil himself.

Seeing him staring me down, I can't help but feel annoyed with him. The thought of his previous suggestion making me boil with anger again.

"Austin, can you please move out of my way?" I ask with an edge.

I'm clutching onto my books for dear life, and it takes everything I have to not start chewing on my hair. I have to admit, my apology was most likely not the smartest thing to do. I could have just gone from unseen in Austin's radar to number one target in just a few seconds. I can tell from his smirk that he's telling me he's the best and I should know it.

His chuckle makes me cringe. His arms are crossed and he is glaring at me. His friends are anticipating for what's to come. They always love the shows that Austin puts on. I've seen them laugh too many times at people that Austin doesn't think are up to his standards; like Adriana.

"What's that?" he cups his ear with one hand to emphasize the fact that he can't hear me. His eyes look mischievous as his laughter rings in my ears.

"Can you guys hear anything?" He turns around to look at his buddies.

They're dying of laughter as they tell him no. This used to bother me at first. I used to want to smack common sense into them. Now it just makes me feel sorry for those bastards. At least I don't have to live with a cold heart like they do. When I leave for university, they are going to be gone. I won't have to see them make other people feel bad. But they can't... because everything they are is the hatred that follows them.

After a couple of minutes, Austin catches his breath again and with a smirk he says, "So how did the principal's office go? Think you want another visit?"

This just makes the boys laugh harder and I think that one of them even has tears falling from his eyes. I shake my head in disapproval before I start making my way around them. Austin and his posse could be childish for all I know, but I have a class to get to.

I am only a few feet away when out of nowhere Austin comes right in front of me. Correction, he's right on me. He's standing so close to me and when he leans in to my ear I can feel his breath on my neck. I can feel the outline of his body as he stands about a centimeter away from me. I never understood what it must feel like for a zebra to get caught by a lion... but I think I just found out.

"Who said you could go?" He asks roughly yet so quietly to my ear.

Getting annoyed with my silence, he sighs in frustration and then says, "Don't make me repeat myself. Did I give you permission to go or not?"

I know this is going to cause me more trouble. I know this might end up ugly. But right now I could care less. Nobody tells me what to do. I don't need anybody's permission to walk. Especially not Austin flipping Moon!

I push him back roughly and send him the coldest glare I could muster. He might be the devil, but I have dealt with him enough to know when he has crossed the line. I know him too well from observing him across the hall or when he tricks the girls who he swears he loves. I've learned a few tricks of my own.

"I'm done asking you politely Austin. Get out of my way!" I yell at him as I shove him, "I don't need your damn permission to do whatever I want in my life. So mind your own bees wax!"

I'm storming down the hallway as I hear his friends howl in laughter at Austin. He seems frozen as my footsteps echo in the hallway. I don't understand why he's acting like this. Halfway to my classroom, I turn around and say to him, "Yea I actually did have fun at the principal's office!"

Huffing and puffing, uttering soft curses, I am ready to rip my hair out. I am about to reach the door of my classroom when he pushes me up to the wall and cages me in.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

His stare makes me fear for my own life. He sounds more edgy than he has ever been before. He lets me go but he doesn't move away from me. I know he's trying to intimidate me. But I have learned that all he is doing is simply putting on a show. He always loves being the center of attention. He always loves being right even when he's wrong. He's just giving the public what they want. He's just making sure he keeps the reputation he's work so hard for.

I know that my life depends on these next words. I try to find any emotion in his eyes. But he keeps them in control as he stares at me down. I wish I could have seen any remorse for his behavior but I don't. He's lost all of his heart that he can't be compassionate even if he wants to. But then again, you can't lose something you've never had.

I put my guard up. I don't understand what makes him so "cool." I can't comprehend why people do everything he says. With venom in my voice, I move some hair out of my face before I say, "You heard me. I don't need to give you a play by play."

I stand as straight as I can to make up for the fact that he's five inches taller than me. I let him know that I'm not afraid. I show him that I can have a smart mouth as annoying and frustrating as his. It does take two to tango after all.

I want to see some sort of regret run through his eyes. I want to see him get nervous and guilty as he remembers everything's he's done to the innocent people. I want him to regret everything he's done to impress those stupid thick headed hockey players. But if he _does_ feel any of these emotions, he never shows them.

From the look on his face I know that I've caught him. I know that he can't do anything else except wait for a moment to get back at me again. The tension rises in the room as everybody in the hall waits for Austin to react. We all wait for him to say something; to boast out his infamous comebacks at me. I feel a smirk form on my face as I think that I've finally outsmarted him. But it falls flat when I see the same nuts and bolts turn in his head as his grin comes into view.

"Oh but you do Darling," I don't know why but he's used that name too many times when he refers to me and it's starting to give me the chills, "Now that you're the team manager, I need to know every bit of your life to let you know how you will be assisting _me."_

If I thought hearing this news from the principal was bad, hearing it from Austin Moon is horrible. Seeing me come to pieces makes him gain his cool back again. His friends let out a chuckle of relief as they see that their faithful captain hasn't disappointed them.

He plants a harsh kiss on my cheek before he leaves me standing there alone. Walking away with his friends as he tells them how he had me under control the entire time. Even when it looked like he didn't.

I wait until they're gone to rub on the skin he's touched. Almost as if being near him was enough for me to get a deadly disease. I see him slowly disappear and all I can think is that I need to find a way out of this punishment.


	3. Life Must Hate Me

_**Ch. 3: Life Must Hate Me**_

* * *

I have no clue when things got so out of hand with Austin. I don't know when things begin to change. To be honest, I don't even know exactly what kind of person he was before I met him. All I do know is that he just changed without an explanation. He just got all of his belongings, erased the old him from his memories, and left faster than it took for him to get here.

I can't find an explanation for the way he treats people now. I can't say that it's because of something a person did or didn't do. Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe his world burns too bright for everyone to withstand. Maybe he grew up a little bit too soon or too fast. Or maybe he's just a shallow person who doesn't know the first thing about being kind!

But whatever his reasons were or are… I've moved on. I have passed the stage of trying to figure him out. I'm done making foolish theories that would explain his change. I no longer try to talk to him in an attempt to get him to reason. I simply stopped trying to help those whom he teases.

I stopped caring after I saw him acting like a drunken fool at a party. I stopped trying to get him off people's case when I saw it only encouraged him to continue. I simply brought an end to my naïve wishes of him being nice when I realized that the bastard doesn't have a heart to comprehend what the word nice means.

The only thing I can't understand is why the hell everyone treats him like a king when he treats them like dirt. He has people who line up to do his homework. He has those who let him cheat off their tests in hopes of climbing higher on the social ladder in school. I think the reason why he's after Adrianna the most is because he's afraid that she'll start a petition against him or an Anti-Austin Club on campus. If he only knew that he's not even worth her time or anybody else's to even run or start these activities. If he just left people alone, they would more than gladly stay out of his way.

As soon as the last bell rings I grab all my stuff before standing up to go. Everyone rushes out of the classroom and I don't blame them. History with Mr. Wart is always a dread. And yes, his last name is very unfortunate. Usually I would be one of the few students to leave right away. Today though, I am the last student who is miserably walking out to make her way to her locker… because today is the first day of my punishment.

I don't know what I did to get punished like this. I get good grades. I am the reason why this school is known for its academic success. I have never wronged anyone whose name isn't Austin Moon and I am very active in my community. Yet due to my horrible athletic ability, the school makes me seem dispensable. I can wage if it was Austin in my situation he would just be given the rest of the day off so he can "clear his mind" from any "stress" the poor boy could be going through. Life is really unfair.

I throw my backpack into my locker and give a short prayer for my own safety before I take the last few steps to hell. I wonder what the Devil will do to me there. Hopefully the coach will be there every second of practice every day. Who knows, I could be lucky enough to be sent home. After all, they need more help during games with the score board and setting up. What can a girl like me do to help with their practice?

Well I got proven wrong. Apparently there are a lot of things a girl like me can do at practice. So far I have been given a list of tasks to do and half of them seems like the Devil himself made sure I got. All I'm thinking as I roam the school hallways is that he better be prepared for what I'm going to do to him as soon as I find him. I am going to give him a piece of my mind and scream on top of my lungs to him as I explain to him the foolishness that is behind the tasks he has planned for me.

Like for example, why do I need to clean his locker? What need does he have of me to tell him he's the best player on Earth? Half of the things on the list are to let him know how great, handsome, and how madly in love I am with him every time I see him. First of all, I have mentioned the boy does have some bragging rights, but his ego is already too big to encourage. He's not bad looking. He's actually very good looking. He has beautiful brown eyes when he's not using them to glare at you, and has this shiny blonde hair that is always perfectly messy and beckons you to just run your fingers through it. And don't even get me started on his body. But like I have also mentioned, his ego is already big; wouldn't want the human race to become extinct because of his big head. And for the whole loving thing, well here's the thing, I don't think I could ever love a guy like Austin. Especially when I know everything is just a game to him.

So I really have to talk to him about the list seriously. Most of all, I am going to lecture him on why punctuality is important. Because then I wouldn't look stupid as I walk around in circles like a lost person as I search for him. And it needs to be as soon as possible before the coach yells at me too, for taking too long in locating him.

I take my third lap around the first hallway I went through when I hear a sudden gasp from the janitor's closet followed by someone saying Austin in a croaky voice. Oh gosh. Please don't tell me that I heard right. I try to brush it off as I continue walking but whoever was in there said his name once again only ten times louder.

I feel trapped as I wonder what to do. I should get Austin. That's the first task that the coach gave me. This is the first deed that I have to do to get through my punishment as smoothly as possible. But the thought of interrupting him while he's getting some… _action_… just grosses me out.

My heart slightly speeds up as I hear other noises come from the closet and I can feel my cheeks burning. I am not good with these types of topics. In fact I haven't even experienced half of the things that the majority of my schoolmates have. Call me old school or what not, but I'm hoping to stay strong 'til I get married. I know that I might fall into temptation and what not, but at least I just want it to happen with someone who I care about and who cares about me.

Taking a deep breath I slowly take small, hesitant steps to the janitor's door before I slightly knock on it. From the sounds I can pick up on they don't notice me at first but then I knock again and it gets quiet. The silence probably lasted for two or three seconds but to me it feels like an eternity. I don't even notice when I put my hair into my mouth and started chewing on it. When I hear muted sounds coming from inside I feel my heart beat increase wildly. This is most definitely not one of the most shining moments in the life of Ally Dawson.

I take a step back as I expect them to open the door at any second but I feel my embarrassment drag on as I hear their hushed conversation. He's asking her if she's heard anything. She's telling him to just continue what they started. The rest of the one minute conversation continues something along these lines until I can't take it no more and shout, "Austin the coach is looking for you and if you aren't at the ice rink in five minutes I'm going to tell him where you are!"

Then I run like I've never ran. I run as fast as my feet take me and I don't stop when I hear him angrily shouting after me. I don't even stop when my lungs are scorching inside me. When I finally am standing outside the door of the rink I bend over and try to catch my breath. I have no clue why people do sports. It takes too much effort and if you're uncoordinated like me, it means you bruise easily during games and practices.

I stretch a little bit before opening the door. I don't even open it half way when I see a hand impede me from opening it further. I don't need to turn around to know that the Devil is breathing down on me. In fact I don't need to turn around to see his eyes staring at me in a malicious way. In my head I hurriedly say my goodbyes as I expect the worst. But it never comes. All I am given is a push before he walks ahead of me.

I stand there at the doorway a few seconds as I contemplate what he's planning. He's Austin Moon. He's bound to get me back… especially since I scared a potential girl away from him. Oh dear lord, please help me when he attacks. I promise to behave like a saint. I swear that I will eat my veggies that my dad gives me from now on and I'll go to church more often if you just let me witness the miracle of Austin Moon not coming back for revenge. I take a deep breath before entering the place that I will get to know too well to be considered healthy.

Taking a deep breath, I continue with the list of chores that I have to do and count the minutes I have left until I can leave.

I wanted to be the first one to leave when the coach dismissed us. But I am not. And guess who else is staying back? My favorite person, Austin Flipping Moon! Of course out of all the players Austin would be the one to stay behind. Thank you god for crushing my hopes!

My weight keeps shifting as I try to dodge the glare that Austin gives me whenever we both look up. I'm trying to look as busy as possible and attempt to maintain a calm, serious face but my heart is beating to its own wild, panic drum as I see Austin staring at me harder than before. I guess someone's still mad that they didn't get the release they hoped to work in before practice. I feel like I should apologize for interrupting whatever "moment" they were having but at the same time I feel like he doesn't even deserve it. Wow is it just me or did it get twenty degrees lower in the ice rink?

I'm playing with my fingers when the coach's booming voice breaks my concentration by shouting both Austin's and my last name. Naturally we both turn to look at one another before making any move. And although I've never had anything to agree with him… much less talk about, the look on his face mirrors mine as we both wonder what have we done this time and what punishment will be the consequence of it.

Remembering who I am, Austin shakes his head and glares at me once again before leaving me sitting on the bleachers paralyzed; watching him walk away. Gaining my composure I gather my books and slowly I make my way to the coach's office behind Moon. We're both quiet and the only sound is the occasional times that Austin bumps his hockey stick with the ground. I bite my lips as I review the things I did today and how well I did them. According to the coach before he asked me to stay behind, I was doing so well that I might even get to leave my punishment earlier than planned out. So what does he want to talk about now?

When I open the door of his office, Austin is standing with his arms crossed, a clear annoyed expression on his face, and I can still see the sweat clinging onto his skin that he's cumulated in practice. He really should have washed up before entering. Wanting to finish this surprise meeting before I get into any more trouble than I am caught in, I stand on the opposite side of Austin and clutch my books to my chest as I wait.

Taking a deep breath, the coach sits down on his chair and when he sees none of us make any movement to do so, he shouts in a stern voice, "Sit down!" indicating that this is no game.

I don't turn to look at Austin to know that he feels just as terrified and confused as I am. In silence we both place our belongings on the ground and sit down as calmly as we possibly can while trying to hold our minds back from jumping to conclusions. Smoothing out my skirt as I impatiently wait to hear the words escape from the coach, I can't help but wonder why all of this happens to me.

Clapping his hands together, it makes my head whip up and with a serious face he says in a crucial tone, "There's one more part to the principal's request of Ally's punishment."


	4. Thou Shall Not Break The 4 Commandments

**_Ch. 4: Thou Shall Not Break the Four Commandments_**

* * *

****I have always lived by a certain set of rules since starting high school; simple little things to follow when you start realizing how cruel the world actually is. You see... the imaginary world that Disney puts out for you, like Bambi, or how every princess finds her prince charming and what not, is false. They're lies they sell to get your money through hopeless kids that dream about fairytales coming true.

Well just like any kid who grew up with Disney, I dreamed of my own fairytale. But I woke up abruptly when I landed in a place that is incorrectly called high school when it should be known as prison. In my first year I learned fast that if I wanted to survive to make it out to the real world, I was going to pay my time for an undeserved crime of being smart. If you ask me, this has always been the center of my problems but back to my rules.

Rule number one: stay out of gossip. Don't spread it and don't hear it. Being friends with Trish has shown me how gossip can be deadly. Most times it's just false information anyway. It just leads to people getting angry at you for no reason and leads to fighting. Ask Trish, she's been in at least ten fights. Some are because of her; others are because people have talked about her. Me, first off, I don't believe in violence and second of all, I have nothing to really be involved in.

Rule number 2: don't get involved with drama. It just make things more complicated as sides start to come into play and seeing how you're going to react, etc… It's easier to just stay out of the fire. That way you're guaranteed to not get burned. This one is a really simple. Yet Trish and half of the female population of my school get attracted to drama as lights are to moths.

Rule number 3: Don't Trust. This one seems very obvious. Something that we all have been programmed to do since the beginning. Well let me just say that high school takes this to a whole new level. People here seem to have learned how to lie professionally. You think you know a person until you've actually met the person. There's a big difference in thinking and meeting. If you learn to trust the right people, it makes this a little bit more tolerable.

And rule number 4, my last and most important rule, STAY FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE FROM AUSTIN MOON! I have only heard rumors about him and hadn't really talked to him since the day I told him off in front of our class. Even after that, we have never really shared a conversation. We just bicker a lot and have had five worded conversations before one of us walks out. So I am not even sure exactly what type of person he is, but something tells me I don't really want to find out.

Taking these rules into consideration I yell on top of my lungs to the Coach's request, "Wait what!?"

I don't care if he says I'm over reacting. I don't give a damn if it's a nice thing to do. There is no way that I am spending time after school, ALONE, to help Austin's lazy ass get better grades to stay on the hockey team. I refuse to do so. I will not help him in any way, shape, or form. Not because I want him to suffer or pay for his consequences, rather I don't want to suffer when all he does is make me do his homework.

See this isn't going to work. Who ever thought this out must have not thought out the reason why Austin even has bad grades. If he was responsible, they wouldn't have to make me tutor him. It's like asking a cat to teach a dog how to pretend to be a cat. First off the dog and cat would be bickering all the time. And second of all, you can't teach something to be something it's not.

The Coach doesn't even flinch when Austin gets up from his sit in protest.

"Sorry Coach but there's no way that I am getting tutored by her. In case you haven't noticed, I have something she doesn't and that's a life. And being tutored by her would just make us initiate World War Three. Which I don't think would be too lovely for the world, do you?"

I'm still sitting at the edge of the chair with my mouth wide open. I still can't comprehend the reason why the school faculty would propose this! I am already their team manager! I'll clean the boy's locker, do every stupid thing that Austin tells me to do to get his mind into hockey, including the one where I tell him that he's the best. I'll do anything else as long as I don't get to spend any extra time with him alone!

I don't move as I see Austin bend down to grab his backpack. Coach still has his hands folded and is waiting for Austin to shut up. Personally I couldn't agree more with Austin right now. Under this circumstance I will say for the only time, that Austin is actually making sense about me tutoring him.

Austin's leaving towards the door and is opening it when the coach says in a hushed, dangerous tone, "Take one step outside this room then don't bother showing up tomorrow for practice or the next day."

I know that Austin's going to walk out. He knows how indispensable he is. He has a big head and knows that when coach sees how bad they are, he'll be begging him at his feet to come and play again. He'll have the coach even more in his hands. But he doesn't. And for the first time in my life I was hoping he would use the teacher's pet reputation that he's earned to get out us of this.

Staring at him in confusion I hear him throw his backpack on the ground and sit back down with frustration clearly written across his face. Coach is unfazed by this. He keeps his hands folded and as if our little outburst didn't happened he says, "So tutor is to start immediately and progress will need to be shown for us to know that you haven't been skipping. This shall be done within your own time and at the destination that you chose. Math is the main focus but you will need to help him out in other areas…"

He keeps giving us a list of do's and don'ts but all I am thinking is why the hell do I need to fix the broken dishes Austin made? Why is it that he gets the bad grades and yet it's me who has to set my time aside to help him? Feeling frustrated with everything that has gone wrong with today I stand up abruptly and say, "You might be able to force Austin into this little thing, but I don't play hockey and much less care how our school team does statistically! I will not do it and if you have nothing else to speak of then my time is done!"

I'm leaving. I am not staying to hear anymore suggestions on how I should be teaching him or around what time I should have him ready. If he really cares about hockey he'll teach himself! I'm halfway out the door when the coach says, "Principal thought you might back out. So he told me to tell you on his behalf that he'll just write a simple letter to the Music University of New York to reject the possibility of you joining them in the fall of what would be your senior year. Making it that much more difficult for you to start in the late spring of this year."

My leg is paralyzed in midair, halfway down to step on the ground. My heart rate is increasing and my hold on the handle of the door is gradually getting tighter. I can feel both of their eyes on me. Is the school really capable of blackmailing me? I understand Austin but the principal? Does hockey really mean that freaking much!?... That the intelligence of an innocent person is being overlooked without a second thought?

I turn around and I want to chew on my hair. But I'm too fazed to move anything of my body as I just stand there. Austin's eyes look like they're about to fall out from learning that I am applying for college. The coach is happy that he's got me trapped. And me, well my voice makes it seem like I can't breathe and that I haven't had water for the past days, "He wouldn't do that. The school wouldn't do that. It's blackmailing."

He just shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Well I don't know but that's a risk you need to choose if you want to take. Isn't MUNY that university that you've been working hard for? The reason why you made the faculty fill paper work after paper work? Wouldn't want to risk it… Or am I wrong, Ally?"

As he speaks I know that my answer is obviously going to be that I can't take this risk. He knows that I have no choice. It took so much time, begging for them to let me go. They're trapping me. They want me or Austin and they are making sure that they don't lose both in one year. Even if Austin might not be able to go back into hockey to win games because of his grades next year, at least they'll still have their brainiac. But if I tutor him enough to play, they'll set me free. They can't lose both. They're willing to just lose one of its greatest accomplishments.

"I should have known that you were being too nice during practice," I say bitterly to the coach as I walk back to my seat.

Austin is still staring at me like I'm some kind of alien. Is he really surprised to hear of my early college application? He should have seen it coming. I mean, I only have my name written in the award case like a hundred times! Everyone comes to me during morning to copy off my homework for a reason.

Coming back to his senses, he shakes his head as the coach continues his little speech of rules we have to follow. He finally ends it with, "As soon as his grades are up. The soon the tutoring ends and you, Ally, get to leave the position of being our team management. Unless you want to stay of course."

The room stays quiet as Austin and I are lost in our own thoughts. I can't believe this is happening. Well I just learned something new after being in prison for two long year: LIFE ISN'T FAIR!

Seeing coach being done, I get up and say, "Fine. I'll do it. So unless you want to tell something else you'd like to add on to the punishment, I'll be going now."

The coach gets up too and says, "Leave me a schedule on the desk of what days you'll be meeting before you leave."

He goes to his door and is about to go when he turns around to say, "Break anything in here due to an argument or a fight from both of you, and you guys are dead." With that he leaves me standing there and Austin sitting with his mouth wide open; most likely still trying to figure out what exactly is happening.

Taking out a sheet of paper I say, "Ok what days are good for you?"

He smirks back at me as he raises an eyebrow, "Ally Dawson is smart?"

I shake my head in disapproval at his behavior when I say with more frustration, "What days' work for you?"

He looks at me amused as he realizes that he's annoying me when he says, "Awe. Ally might be leaving soon. How much are you going to be missing me?"

I can tell he's just trying to push my buttons again as I try to bite my lips from continuing his little discussion. I look at the calendar as I try to plan out what days would work for me the most when all of a sudden I find myself caged in by Austin and he's pressing his body against mine as he says, "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure to make the night before you leave unforgettable as I show you all the places I can take you with just one touch."

My face turns into horror as I hear him say this. It's like a déjà vu of his offer for the janitor's closet. Coming to my senses quickly I push him off of me and shout out loud, "Ew!"

Crossing my arms, in a demanding voice I say, "Look all I have to do is tutor you. I don't need to make sure you pass. I am most definitely not your little toy to play around with for your entertainment. I just need to help you to not get a letter sent to MUNY. So YOU do your homework and sorry for interrupting the romantic moment you were having with that girl in the janitor's closet, but something tells me if you really want to stay in hockey then you'll start leaving Casey or Cassie or whatever her name is to get tutoring. So since you don't really care what days I will be teaching, I'll let you know that I am free only Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

He just shrugs his shoulders at me and then huskily whispers, "What a shame. I could have made you forget your name."

I can feel his eyes checking me out but I try to ignore it. I just keep staring at my shoes as they keep swaying in place. I don't have the guts to look at him until I hear him say, "You're every demanding but I have my own conditions."

I roll my eyes at him before he continues to say, "First off, you tell no one about this. I don't need my reputation going bad because of this. Second of all, you're going to do my homework. That way I pass and we get to be done faster. Third of all, don't expect anything from me because I'm not going to try. And I'm busy every night doing things that you'll never experience because you're too much of a tight ass. So if you don't mind. There's a girl named Kassidy that I have to go do since you interrupted the release I was going to get before practice."

He gets his stuff and is starting to walk out when I follow quickly behind and whip him around to face me. In a stern voice I say, "I am not going to do your homework!" Pushing him aside, I start to leave. But just like me, he turns me around and I can tell from his eyes that he's annoyed with me.

"Why can't you just do my homework? And why so many days? I know you're excited by the idea of me spending time with you but you're indispensable. And I'm sorry but I will only go to two days per week; three for tops."

He's crossing his arms and we're both glaring at each other. Why does he have to make things so complicated! I mean this could be real simple if he'd just do things my way. Letting out a sigh, I tell him, "The reason why we are going to study for four days is because I want to stop being you're team manager as soon as possible. And the sooner you get your grades up the less time I have to see you. So it's set. We're meeting those days and if they don't work for you, then make your life work around those days."

I can tell that I'm making him more frustrated but something tells me if I don't set my ground rules that there will be no tutoring and then my university will be thrown out the window. And I just can't have this happen. Not when I am so close to making that dream into a reality. Seeing a hint of mischievous in his eyes I take my chance to warn him, "One more thing, try anything that will ruin my possibility of getting into MUNY and you will never be able to walk again for the rest of your life. This includes anything that may be directly or indirectly. If I don't get in because the principal decided to write a letter that is caused by you, you better hope you can get out of the country within an hour."

Putting a fake smile on my face with a bittersweet tone I say, "See you tomorrow Study Buddy!"

And for the first time in history, Austin doesn't say anything back. He doesn't make a witty comment. He doesn't try to stop me from leaving. He just stands there in the coach's room doing who knows what as I leave. All I know as I take each step is that life is a bitch… A really big annoy bitch.


	5. Mama Told Me That I Should Play Nice

_**Ch. 5 Mama Always Told Me That I Should Play Nice**_

* * *

When I get home, I run upstairs into my room. As soon as I close the door, I let myself fall onto the ground.

Why did this have to happen? I was happy with life. I never questioned authority, always did as was told. I did everything I needed to do in order to make my dream of being a song writer come true.

Where did I go wrong? Today was the worst day ever. . . Could my life get any worse?

Actually I think I'd rather not know the answer to that question. I can't help but feel small and hopeless as run my fingers through my hair.

Needing to calm myself down a bit I call Trish. Like always she's too distracted to give any real advice but her words are sort of comforting. Well at least the part where she told me that if anything goes wrong and I murder him, she'll help me hide the body. When it gets close to six I say goodbye to her and make my way down to the kitchen.

Seeing the table set and my dad putting some last minute touches on our dinner, I can't help but wish that we weren't the kind of family that eats dinner together every single night. I mean it's nice to talk to them, but sometimes, on days like this, all you really want is to stay locked in your room with music blasting at full volume.

Putting on the best smile I can, I take my place and say hi to both of them as I try to play my role of the perfect daughter they know.

When we all sit down to finally eat, l can't help but feel annoyed with everything. My parents get into a heated argument on how to bake potatoes that they don't even notice me. And for the first time I'm glad that they're not asking me the twenty questions they normally do.

After a while the conversation somehow switches towards work which is fine by me. I don't really feel like talking. I'm trying to convince myself that Austin Moon can't be all bad. Right?

At some point my dad notices my silence and comments on it which leads my mom to ask if there is anything I'd like to tell them.

They both stare at me as if I'm an animal in an exhibit. Not really knowing what I would say if I _did_ start talking, I shake my head. They look at me suspicious but let it go.

I get lost in my own world as they go back to talking. Somehow I can't stop replaying today in my mind. And each time it just keeps getting worse and worse. I start playing with my food all over again as my dad starts talking about a new method on how he can save money on the family business when I can't help myself. In a rather annoyed tone, I shout, "You know I have never done anything wrong in the school. All I have done is given them the best years of my life! And how do they repay me? By forcing me to tutoring Austin Moon on my free time is how!"

My parents look a worried as they stare at me. Their mouths are wide open, but I'm too mad to care. I've probably grown two heads, but compared to my day that is considered normal. I just continue on my rant and express my thoughts as if they're not here. In fact I am stabbing my plate as I start to yell, "And the worst part is that he thinks he's doing _me _a favor by spending time with me. As if I would get caught being with him. I'd rather be buried in my grave before being seen with him. It's just not fair. And I have to spend four days of my week with him as if school wasn't hard enough! And why out of the 2000 kids that go to Marino High School did it have to be Austin! Karma sure loves me!"

I finish my beautiful speech with a grunt before out of nowhere my dad says, "Wait! Wasn't Austin Moon that kid that blew up our mailbox by accident last year?"

Glaring at him slightly I can't believe that out of my whole rant, that's all my dad got. Rolling my eyes, I only bury myself in my chair as my mom says, "Oh Lester, I'm sure it was another kid. And it's a wonderful thing to be helping someone Ally. It's a great honor that your principal gave you such an important task."

I open my mouth to tell her that he didn't assign me but rather Austin Moon screwed me over when I decided to close it. It's already bad at school. I don't need to be grounded for going to the principal's office this day.

I go back to playing with my peas when out of nowhere my dad says, "No, it was Austin Moon! I paid 60 dollars to repair the mailbox that he destroyed. I could never forget how l had to miss bowling Thursday because of him. Plus the police asked me if I wanted to press charges but you told me that would be impolite considering he's just a "kid." Don't you remember honey that HE destroyed it with a firecracker on Fourth of July by accident! And because of that I never got the chance to beat Henry."

Both my mom and I raise our eyebrows at my dad's comment when he continues to say, "Ally you should stay away from a fool like him. All he knows is how to screw things up."

This gets my mom to say my dad's first name in shock as she continues to say, "Ally don't listen to your father. Remember we should be nice to every little living thing no matter what. We all may carry our own baggage but a person's a person no matter how small."

I look at her dumbfounded as I try to let her words sink in when I say, "Did you just try to teach me a lesson with a quote from Dr. Seuss?"

I'm trying to remember where I've heard that quote when my dad adds on to his previous comment with, "We could have saved 60 dollars."

Unsure of what my dad is saying, I soon say, "You know what, I'd rather not know. Now if you guys don't mind, I shall be going to bed." And with that I hope for the best as tomorrow is the first day of tutoring Austin.


End file.
